fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 241
編 悪魔転生 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen Akuma Tensei |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - The Demon's Rebirth |Adapted =Chapter 371 |Air Date = July 11, 2015 |Episode = 241 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song = FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2 =Chapter 372 }} Tartaros Arc: Devil Reincarnation is the 241st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 66th episode of the 2014 series. With the Fairy Tail Guild being destroyed, it turns out that Cana managed to save all the members with the use of her Magic Card just in time. As the Demons are shocked to see the Mages head towards Cube, Kyôka goes to pay a visit to Erza, only to get suddenly captured once she gets there. Elsewhere, other members of Fairy Tail are fighting Tartaros' henchmen but wonder how to get in, all the while Natsu and Lisanna are going for Mirajane, who managed to break free in the lab above. As Natsu decides to fight the henchmen instead, he ends up face-to-face with Zeref himself, with the latter pleased to see the former. Summary As the people of Magnolia are shocked to see what happened to the Fairy Tail Guild, Kyôka congratulates Seilah on her seeming success, all the while Franmalth is excited for the death of the Mages. Afterwards, Kyôka announces about focusing on Face in order to remove all the Magic, stating that it's what Zeref desires. Suddenly, though, Franmalth picks up various magical signals while Tartaros henchmen inform the Demons that three unknown figures are approaching Cube. As Franmalth tells them there are more than three Mages, the members get confused, but their suspicions are cleared once they take a look at Undercube where they get shocked to see Happy, Carla and Panther Lily carry other Fairy Tail members, albeit in the form of cards, as it turns out that Cana sent them all into Card Dimension just in time to protect them from the explosion. As Seilah blames herself for the failure, Kyôka orders to activate Undercube's gravitational field, wanting to keep the Mages away from the top of the Cube at any cost. Elsewhere, after a brief moment, the three Exceeds get drawn in towards the Undercube. As the Tartaros henchmen arrive, Cana releases her fellow guildmates from her Card Dimension, with the Mages subsequently starting their assault. Elfman then wakes up, crying for what he did, after which Cana tells him that they will save Mirajane and Lisanna. Meanwhile, in the lab, Lamy starts Mirajane's Demonfication. However, during the process, Mirajane wakes up and breaks the glass she was trapped in, telling the Demon that she already possesses Demon particles needed for her Satan Soul and, as a result, such process only awakened her. Concurrently, Kyôka heads towards Erza's cell and gets shocked to see it half destroyed. As she's in wonder, Natsu and Lisanna approach her and grab her, having escaped with the help of Heat Blade. Shortly after, Erza arrives, having defeated Yakdoriga and desiring to treat Kyôka the same way the latter treated her. As they tie her with handcuffs, Natsu asks Kyôka about Mirajane's and Elfman's whereabouts, with the latter only knowing that Mirajane is in the lab one floor above. Hearing that, Lisanna leaves, with Natsu joining her. Being face-to-face with the Demon, Erza asks Kyôka about the recent tremble, to which the latter answers by telling her about Face's unsealing. As Erza thinks about Jellal, Kyôka tells her that they didn't kill him, but rather that the seals were lifted by another method. Now asking her about her motives, Kyôka tells her about returning everything involving Zeref, subsequently breaking free from the handcuffs as they only seal Magic. Rushing towards Erza, Kyôka then gets kicked by the latter. As the former then wonders about the Demon's devotion to Zeref, Kyôka tells her that all the members of Tartaros are Demons born from the Books of Zeref. Subsequently attacking Erza, the latter tells her that she has her own freedom and should make the decisions for herself. Telling her that a mere human couldn't understand, Kyôka then gets attacked by Erza's Piercing Armor, with her telling the Demon to listen to her advice. Back at the Undercube, Fairy Tail is still fighting Tartaros' henchmen. While Gray and Juvia defeat a couple of them together on the one side, Gajeel gets attacked but only defeats the enemy with Iron Dragon's Roar on the other side, all the while Wendy attacks with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack and, ultimately, Sky Dragon's Roar. Meanwhile, Lucy, along with Leo and Taurus, is also fighting the henchmen. At the same time, Makarov attacks with the use of Giant while Jet, Droy, Levy and Max successfully fend for themselves as well, wanting to protect the wounded. As Elfman is still lamenting over what he did, Cana encourages him to fight, with him listening to her in the end. Elsewhere, Bisca Connell and Alzack Connell are fighting with their Guns Magic while Romeo and Wakaba are using their own Magic as well. After a brief moment, the Mages then start to wonder how to reach the top of the Cube with the gravitational field on their way, but their questions are answered once Erza breaks through Cube via her Piercing Armor, still carrying Kyôka on its lance. In the meantime, Natsu and Lisanna are looking for Mirajane but decide to part ways once they are found by Tartaros' guards, with Natsu wanting to fight them. As he starts his assault, the time around him suddenly stops, with the culprit for such thing being none other than Zeref himself, who tells the former that he expected him and that all of the Tartaros is just his bookshelf, meaning that the members are, in fact, Demons from his books. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fairy Tail Invades Cube (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Majikku Kādo}} * |Ēra}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} *** |Za Gannā}} ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ** ** * |Regurusu}} *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Puranto}} * |Hai Supīdo}} * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * |Sando Sutōmu}} * |Ganzu Majikku}} * *Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia) * **Immobilization Magic Curses used * |Makuro}} Spells used *Card Dimension * * * * * |Regurusu Inpakuto}} * * * *Solid Script: Stone * |Sando Riberion}} * |Ganzu Majikku Torunēdo Shotto}} *Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia) Armors used *Piercing Armor Weapons used * * *Labrys Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key *Secret Seeds (秘種 Hitane) Navigation Category:Episodes